


On The Topic of The Sexy Stuff

by Nevcolleil



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Established Relationship, I am trying to write a serious fic for these two, M/M, Oral Sex, Pillow Talk, Please don't judge me, but everything kept coming up porn, now maybe the characters will do something besides try to get it on in my other stuff, oh my goodness this is porn, so I wrote this to get it out of the way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 07:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12700614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevcolleil/pseuds/Nevcolleil
Summary: Just an examination of a couple of Jack's bedroom preferences, as compared to Mac's. (Influencedheavilyby Jack's need to see how good he can make Mac feel, and Mac's need to hear that he and Jack are on the same page - when Jack can't control his tongue well enough to worry about what Mac actually wants to hear.)





	On The Topic of The Sexy Stuff

Giving a blowjob... isn’t Jack’s absolute favorite thing.

There. He’s said it.

He _likes_ giving Mac blowjobs, make no mistake. Jack likes anything that involves his boy, himself, and making Mac happy - and that doesn’t just include the sexy stuff.

But on the topic of the sexy stuff...

Yeah. Jack is _priveleged_ to be the one to blow Angus Macgyver whenever the kid’s in the mood for it, but there are a lot of things that turn Jack’s crank harder - that get him there faster - than having a dick in his mouth.

It’s harder to see Mac in that position, is one thing. The weight of Mac’s dick in his hand _is_ one of Jack’s absolute favorite things. He gets a lot of the things he gets from blowing Mac by giving him a nice, long handjob... _plus_ , he gets to see that look on Mac’s face. The one Mac gets _right_ before he’s about to lose it. Jack gets to lean over and lick that pretty mouth, kiss Mac all he likes without unfolding his whole self and rearranging the both of him just so he can reach.

When he’s blowing Mac, Jack misses all that. He misses the best expressions on the kid’s face. He can tell from the sounds that Mac makes, and he can picture what he’s missing, down to the specific shape of Mac’s mouth, how fast the kid’s eyelashes flutter- how many times he bites his lip before he starts begging. 

And. Alright, so that can be fun sometimes, too... The tease of it all. 

It’s just not Jack’s favorite.

Now, if _getting_ a blowjob was Mac’s favorite thing, well then, this would all just be a moot point. Jack would suck dick from sun up to sun down, if Mac wanted him to.

It would actually be kind of a sweet deal, because some things Jack just can’t do indefinitely. He can only get it up so many times in one day. He’s got a recuperation time. He can take dick like a champ, but a dude gets sore after a tic... However, Jack could make love to Mac with his mouth to no end. He has an excellent lung capacity, and he can kneel in one place, without moving, for almost a day. (He did it once - for an opp in Morrocco.)

Getting a blowjob just isn’t that important to Mac. He enjoys receiving one as much as the next man, but-

Sweet Jesus. Does Mac ever love _giving_ one.

Like. It’s this whole thing. 

Mac _gets off_ giving Jack blowjobs. Without jacking it, even. It’s kind of freaky.

Jack knows it’s gonna be one of _those_ nights when Mac gets super mouthy during the make-out stage. Not ‘mouthy’ as in talkative - Mac likes it when Jack does the talking during sex - but ‘mouthy’ as in the kid wants twice as much skin under his lips, twice as fast.

And fast means _fast_ \- Mac has his lips locked around some spot on Jack’s neck before Jack’s close to being finished tasting the kid. His hands start fumbling with Jack’s clothes, he gets so eager. (Jack lost his fifth favorite Metallica t-shirt that way.) (It was worth it. Just saying.)

Mac always pays a fair amount of attention to Jack’s nipples... he knows those are hot spots for Jack. But when he’s thinking on spending some quality time down south...

Holy crap. Mac goes to _town_ on those babies.

He sucks, he licks, he _bites_. He rubs his face on ‘em. (Sometimes, when they’re on downtime, he doesn’t shave for a couple of days ahead of time. Jack will never say out loud how much he likes that, but he’s pretty sure Mac knows.)

He plays with Jack’s chest hair a lot more than normal, too. Jacks not sure what one thing has to do with the other, but he likes it, whatever the relation.

When Mac’s finally got Jack as naked as he wants him, he’ll just lean back for a minute... and look. Just look at Jack, from head to frickin’ toe. At Jack’s nipples, all pink and puffy from what his mouth was just doing. At Jack’s happy trail, dark and damp from the time Mac’s spent mouthing at it too. 

Mac stares at the juncture of Jack’s legs, like there’s a whole world spread out there for him.

Dude looks hungry. It makes Jack crazy every single time. This kid. This beautiful, _brilliant_ man, looking at a goofy old spook like Jack like he’s the hottest thing since a lit match.

Then Mac _really_ goes to work.

He kisses Jack everywhere. Everywhere. His _feet_. The underside of his knees. (Jack always laughs. He’s ticklish there.) He spends - good Lord - so much time sucking his way up and down Jack’s thighs. Mac does the whole kissing, licking, biting thing from before again - but now below Jack’s waist instead of across his chest.

He likes it when Jack talks through it. Telling him how much Jack likes it, how hot Mac’s mouth feels. How he’s been thinking about this all day - getting Mac’s mouth to himself to do stuff with.

Mac likes for Jack to touch him, too - to run his fingers through Mac’s hair, caress his face. Play with Mac’s fingers wherever they end up, clinging to the meatiest parts of Jack’s thighs, or fisted in Jack’s sheets - or the couch cushions to either side of Jack’s hips.

But he loves - he _loves_ \- riling Jack up this way before finally ( _finally_ ) getting his mouth on Jack’s dick and his balls and just-

Worship. That’s the only word Jack can come up with to properly cover how it feels for Mac to blow him. Mac _worships_ between Jack’s legs. 

He takes his time. Slow, then fast, then slow... Light, teasing licks before he sucks Jack in deep, _deep_. So deep, Jack thinks it’s got to be painful. But Mac _revels_ in it. The first time he took Jack so deep Jack got worried, Mac glared at Jack when Jack tried to pull him off. He _glared_ at Jack with Jack’s dick in his mouth. He made this little sound of alarm when Jack suggested he stop so Jack wouldn’t end up coming in his mouth.

Oh, yeah. Mac loves that too.

In a former life, Jack _saved the whole fucking world_. That’s the only way Jack can explain it. He was the biggest hero to ever perform an act of heroics, and this lifetime he somehow gets to share with Mac... this is his reward. That belief applies to many aspects of their life, not just the orgasms, but the fact stands.

Every now and then Mac likes to put his hands behind his back and invite Jack to fuck his mouth. Or he grips Jack by the knees and does the same (something about Greeks and what mythical sirens equate with an act of submission - damn but Mac can even make something geeky like mythology burn-off-your-skin-hot sexy.)

Jack likes it best like this, though. When Mac’s got him spread out, just lying there and taking it.

As Jack feels himself getting close, his words start getting sappy. He can’t help it. That’s just how it always is. But Mac likes the talking, so Jack lets it happen - face burning as much from the stuff coming out of his own mouth as from exertion and want.

“Oh, babe... _oh, babe_.... You make me feel so good, Mac. Nobody’s ever made me feel so good. So fucking taken care of. Don’t you stop, baby...”

And: “Oh, Mac... _Darlin’_... Oh, fuck... What’d I do to deserve- to deserve you? _God_...”

And: “You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me... You know that, baby? This is i- it... This is all I want. _The rest of my life_ , oh god, Mac... Just you, honey. It’s just y-you...”

Jack can’t really do anything _but_ let it happen. With Mac down there between his thighs, where Jack can’t wrap his lips around anything to shut himself up. It’s all true, and Mac never makes fun of him for it, so it’s not a bad thing. It just. Makes him feel so raw. 

If Mac ever laughed at a thing Jack says while Mac’s working him over, or used it to start some sort of “you’re great, but” conversation (like, ‘ _you’re great, but_ I don’t see this as a ‘rest of our lives’ type situation’...) (Not that Jack worries about that one thing, in particular.) (Like, a lot.) (He keeps meaning to bring it up. They’ll talk about it.) 

Well, Jack thinks that would probably kill him. No jokes. He’d laugh along and say whatever Mac needs to hear - god knows the kid could do better, and Jack’s been lucky to have him for as long as he has so far. He wouldn’t throw away the days that he gets to spend with his boy, even if Mac ever put a number on those days. But eventually it’d kill him.

Lucky for Jack, Mac rarely seems _farther_ from laughing in Jack’s face or saying ‘adios’ than when he’s got Jack at his mercy. That moment when Jack can’t take it anymore... When he’s just about to come, and all his sweet talk starts to break up into little fragments of “oh, please, Mac” and “yeah, yeah, baby” and “love you, love you, Angus-”

More than once Mac has frozen up right at that moment - mouth gone slack, fingers gripping whatever like he’s afraid of floating away if he don’t cling tight enough. He always tips his head up and keeps his eyes open, ‘cause he knows how important it is to Jack to see.

His face scrunches up so cute - so hot, like his whole body’s trying to hold back his climax, but it’s just too much for him. Mac shakes all over, and just as his eyes go all glassy and wide, he makes this noise. This soft, quiet, sort of pitiful noise.

This whimper. 

If Jack just holds still, Mac’ll go back to work once it’s over. Bobbing and sucking and humming deep in his throat. (Oh, he makes Jack pay for going still with the humming. Draws Jack’s own orgasm out long and slow. Makes him wait and wait and _wait_ for it.)

But if Jack slides his hands into that pretty, blond hair... Holds Mac, real delicate like, and pushes his dick as smoothly as he can in and out of Mac’s mouth until Mac’s back to take over... 

Mac can keep coming for ages. 

Then all he seems to want is to make Jack feel so bone-deep satisfied himself. He takes Jack in as deep as he can, gets his tongue and his throat and everything into the action. Pays twice as much attention to Jack’s balls with his hands. Sometimes he even reaches up and plays with Jack’s nipples with one hand while he kneads Jack’s balls with the other - all with those big blues still open, still aimed up at him.

The noise Jack makes when he breaks is _exponentially_ more pitiful than Mac’s blowjob whimper. 

Then, as with any kind of sex, they cuddle til they’re both people again, and not just people-sized bags of jelly. (That’s how Jack thinks of it. He’s pretty sure he could be poured out of bed after Mac’s gotten done with him, if someone tried before he solidified.)

Yeah. Giving a blowjob isn’t Jack’s favorite thing. Maybe because _getting_ one is such a goddamned _gift_. Or maybe because his partner is so hopelessly, mind-bogglingly better at it than Jack could ever be...

Whatever. Works for them.


End file.
